Incomum
by Blyez
Summary: E após as celebrações? Como a cidade irá encarar um supervilão como herói? E como Rosane poderá suportar a descriminação por conta de seu relacionamento?...Amar um alien jamais será simples, para ambas as parte...A primeira Fanfic brasileira de Megamentes
1. Chapter 1: Bom dia!

_A_ festa havia acabado tarde. Comemoração por toda Metrocity caminhou noite adentro com parabenizações para Megamente e sua grande mudança no penúltimo dia. Houve festa na cidade, o prefeito agradeceu ao ex-vilão e Rosane. Ela não conseguia estar mais feliz: abriu uma folga no trabalho e tirou o momento de comemoração para passar o máximo de tempo possível com o sujeito azul de cabeça grande. Derrotara Titan, salvara sua vida, ela era forçada a admitir que no fundo, talvez no fundo ele sempre fora assim, perseguindo as coisas corretas da maneira errada porque fora essa face cruel que o mundo mostrara para ele.

E agora, ela acordava na cama de seu apartamento sem fazer a menor ideia de como fora parar ali. Apenas uma dor de cabeça deixava rastros do que fizera na noite anterior. E uma rosa deixada na cabeceira de sua cama: Ainda com a roupa de gala, a mulher se levantou, olhou ao redor e foi até a cozinha, onde descobriu um cheiro delicioso e um alien compenetrado nos mecanismos da sua cozinha.

-Bom dia – riu ela quando o viu saltar para traz ao descobrir como o fogão funcionava.

-Ah! Rosane! – corando, ele se voltou para ela, mas recuou, colocando a mão direita na boca do fogão acesa e se queimando: vestia a habitual segunda pele de couro, tendo largado o traje formal em algum canto da casa da mulher – Eu não sabia que já estava acordada, eu...- o olhar maroto dela o atrapalhava – Tentei fazer o café, mas...

-Está cheirando bem – ela foi até a mesa simples na cozinha e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

-Bom, isso o Criado fez. Infelizmente, a minha tentativa... – ele coçou a cabeça, lançando um olhar sem graça para o lixo, onde alguém parecia ter despejado um quilo de carvão.

Rosane riu até não conseguir mais: Ah, Megamente sempre seria atrapalhado quando se tratavam das coisas simples. El não era muito de sair...

-Não tem problema. O que vale é a intenção. – ela o viu colocar uma bandeja diante dela: tinha omelete, suco de laranja e uma torrada que era obviamente trabalho do Criado (tinha o formato de peixe). – Você não vai comer nada?

-Eu não tenho fome pela manhã – Ah, Rosane tinha certeza que aquilo que mais amava no sujeito eram seus olhos: sempre tão expressivos a ponto de serem mais esclarecedores que suas palavras, ocasionalmente acompanhadas por erros gramaticais.

-Agradeça ao Criado por mim – ela pôs-se a comer com interesse: não esperava que um ciborgue com corpo de gorila e cabeça de peixe pudesse cozinhar tão bem. Ficou tão absorta na comida que não viu Megamente sentar-se diante dela e a observar com carinho.

-Você é tão linda... – ele suspirou, exibindo um sorriso que outrora era considerado como sádico.

-Pare com isso! – ela corou, quase engasgando com o suco de laranja – Eu não gosto quando me olham quando estou comendo...

-Eu sei – ele recostou-se na cadeira – Fica sem graça e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas. E eu adoro.

A mulher se perguntou como passara tanto tempo sem cair pelos encantos daqueles orbes verdes tão adoráveis. Depois de deixar claro que seu coração pertencia a ele, Megamente começava a dar-se a liberdade para elogiá-la, até mesmo tocá-la, mesmo que ainda o fizesse com extrema timidez. Terminou o suco com pressa antes de levar sua louça para a pia: tinha que se arrumar rápido, ou perderia a hora para o trabalho, afinal, a vida continuava.

-Vai trabalhar hoje? – ela não pode deixar de perceber um tom de desapontamento na voz dele.

-Ora, depois dos últimos dias, o jornal deve estar entupido de coisas para fazer. Não consigo imaginar a quantidade de papéis na minha mesa...

-E vamos sair hoje a noite?

Rosane virou, vendo o olhar esperançoso e desesperado de Megamente e como seus dedos se retorciam nervosos por sobre a calça. Ele estava apavorado com a ideia do encanto que a mulher tivera por ele no último dia ter sumido junto com a identidade de Bernard: era um ex-vilão apaixonado pela terráquea mais bonita da cidade e via suas chances com qualquer outra criatura muito remotas. Não que quisesse estar com outra fêmea além daquela. Mas tinha de admitir para si mesmo que Rosane seria a primeira e a púnica a amá-lo com aquela aparência ímpar e comportamento incomum.

-Não vejo porque não – ela tocou o topo daquela cabeça azul com fascínio, afagando a área careca.

Seu rosto explodiu em um sorriso quando saltou e a abraçou com força. Rosane gostava do cheiro dele, achava envolvente, apenas estranhava em como seu corpo era magricela, dando a entender que Megamente se tratava de alguém frágil.

-Ah, será maravilhoso! Eu prometo! – ele a levantou com os braços – A vejo as sete! Não se atrase!

Ainda aturdida, Rosane o viu saltar até a varanda e pular por cima da mureta.

-Megamente! – gritou, correndo até a varanda e se debruçando por sobre os tijolos para tentar vê-lo vários andares abaixo.

-O que? – seu rosto surgiu, preocupado.

Claro, ele tinha que pular em sua motocicleta flutuante, tinha que assustá-la. A mulher arregalou os olhos enquanto o veículo subia, deixando todo o seu corpo a vista.

-Ahn...Nos encontramos aonde? – ela tentou disfarçar o embaraço ajeitando o cabelo.

-No meu escon...Na minha casa. Você sabe onde fica. – e lançando-lhe um último sorriso, ele planou até se embrenhar em meio aos prédios da cidade.

Rosane teria de se acostumar com um supernamorado, aquele que fora o melhor vilão de Metrocity. Não se lembrava de como as coisas acabaram daquele jeito, mas agora, já em meio a situação, não conseguia ver como as coisas poderiam melhorar ou até mesmo desandar. Megamente era excêntrico, isso era certo, mas de uma maneira divertida e ingênua, e só de recorda-se de sua expressão quando o deixara na chuva a fazia querer abraçá-lo para perto e demonstrar que não estava sozinho naquele planeta estranho.

* * *

**N.A.: Oi, oi, gente! Tudo bem?**

**Eu vi Megamente e simplesmente fiquei apaixonada pelo filme e pelo casal, então passei noites em claro, ansiando e tramando por uma fic de ambos! Bom, aqui está, a primeira fanfic de Megamente em português! Divirtam-se...E deixem reviews para saber se estão gostando ou se foi apenas um vício bizarro da minha parte ^^**

**Bjão  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Sofrer

_O_ trabalho parecia ameaçador agora: Rosane estava no ramo há muito tempo para saber que agora ela seria notícia, e não apenas uma funcionária. Tentou ignorar os olhares que lhe eram lançados, algumas risadinhas e comentários que seus ouvidos faziam questão de não entender. O mundo das notícias era um lugar ingrato: um dia era a caça, no seguinte o caçador, e estar namorando um herói que um dia fora vilão e ainda pertencia a outro planeta criava um combo que garantia a repórter a primeira página em revistas e jornais: como matéria, e não entrevistadora.

Quando chegou ao seu andar, alguns espiaram por cima de suas cabines e computadores quando ela passou, o som de seus sapatos ecoando pelas paredes. Um telefone tocou em algum lugar. E finalmente, seu escritório, com o vidro que a isolava do resto do andar. Nunca se sentira tão segura ao fechar a porta atrás de si, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Ali dentro só havia o silêncio.

Olhou para sua mesa e ficou surpresa: recortes de jogos de baseball, futebol americano, eventos esportivos. Confusa, remexeu no amontoado de folhas, sem encontrar nada sobre as notícias do último dia.

-Gostou do novo emprego, Rocha?

Ela se voltou a tempo de ver Miriam a encará-la da porta. A mulher era loira, com óculos vermelhos pontudo e o cabelo preso em um coque. Usava muito maquiagem e ambicionava ser ancora desde...sempre.

-O que...O que é tudo isso? – ela apontou para as coisas na sua mesa com raiva.

-Isso, querida, é seu novo emprego. A seção de esportes – ela adorou ver a expressão no rosto de Rosane murchar – O que foi, Rocha? Achou mesmo que continuaria a fazer o mesmo trabalho quando declarou estar namorando a notícia mais quente de Metrocity? Para uma repórter tão experiente, você é bem ingênua, não é?

-Mas eu...

-O chefe não quer alguém envolvida com a manchete, querida! Então você será matéria em meus programas e a redatora quando se trata de esporte. Ah sim, porque eu fiquei com seu antigo emprego – e com um último sorriso, Miriam saiu pela porta, deixando Rosane sozinha.

A mulher largou seu corpo sobre a cadeira com rodinhas: Havia sido rebaixada? Mas ser a repórter oficial das grandes notícias de Metrocity era sua paixão. A cidade em si era sua paixão! Nada a deixava mais feliz do que falar sobre ela. E no fundo, sabia que o seu posto a faria passar mais tempo com Megamente, escrevendo matérias sobre o alienígena e tendo o desafio de ser imparcial.

E agora ficaria assistindo a jogos e sem ter a menor oportunidade de estar com o novo herói local: ele detestava esportes! Abraçou o próprio corpo, querendo consolo em um mundo que parecia ter se tornado mais escuro.

Chegou na morada de Megamente bem mais cedo do que o normal: como seu novo trabalho não a atraia em nada e era extremamente simples, não demorava em concluí-lo. Criado ficou surpreso quando a viu na porta, mas não a questionou em relação ao horário, apenas explicou que seu mestre havia saído e logo estaria de volta.

-Obrigada, Criado – murmurou ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso desanimado.

-Hum...Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa, Sra. Rocha? Oferecer alguma coisa...?

-Não, obrigada. Só quero ficar sozinha por algum tempo.

Ela já sabia o caminho, mas o lugar estava diferente: parecia que ele passara a tarde se preocupando em reformar o esconderijo para se parecer com um lar de verdade: havia um longo sofá vinho onde antigamente ficavam caixotes de máquinas obscuras, um tapete longo, provavelmente persa no chão, sob uma mesa de vidro. As telas que ainda eram usadas para monitorar a cidade abriam espaço para uma bem maior, simples televisão. Rosane não pode deixar de ficar surpresa. Estava tudo limpo: planos diabólicos guardados, o chão varrido...

A mulher sentou-se no sofá com timidez: ainda eram 6 horas...Depois de um dia cheio de desapontamento, viu-se cansada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa: pegou uma almofada e deitou-se sobre o móvel macio, segura pelo olhar preocupado do Criado.

-Olá, Sr. – Criado abriu a porta da frente com um sorriso em seu rosto de peixe.

-Como vai, Criado? Rápido, prepare-me um banho, Rosane vai chegar em vinte minutos... – ele retirou as luvas pretas com satisfação.

-Na verdade, Sr., ela já chegou.

-JÁ CHEGOU? – ele saltou.

-Sim, Sr. Desde as seis horas – ele continuava a sorrir.

-Por que? Ela está bem? Você podia ter me avisado! – em pânico, ele olhou ao seu redor, andando rápido para o interior do esconderijo.

-Ela disse que queria ficar sozinha. Não faria sentido chamar o senhor para fazer-lhe companhia – obedientemente, ele o seguiu com passos pesados.

Megamente ficou imóvel ao ver a singela criatura adormecida em seu sofá: parecia abatida e cansada; ele não pode evitar de suspirar. Não havia mais nada em sua vida além de Rosane. Puxando aquilo que fora sua antiga cadeira onde a recebia quando a seqüestrava, sentou-se diante do corpo da mulher.

-Rosane... – ele murmurou, passando os longos dedos magricelas pelo rosto da jovem.

Ela imediatamente despertou, alerta a tudo. Quando viu aqueles olhos verdes, seu coração enterneceu.

-Megamente. Ah, me desculpe, eu adormeci, eu... – ela se pôs a ajeitar a roupa, cabelo, almofada, até a mão dele toca-la no braço.

-Você não parece bem – quando ele franzia as sobrancelhas, ela desabava por completo – O que houve? Hoje o prefeito me mandou salvar um banco e eu o fiz! E sabia que você iria aparecer como sempre, mas dessa vez iria me entrevistar! E estaríamos juntos! Mas...Você não apareceu. Só uma loira com cara de metida. O que houve, Rosane?

Então Miriam já a havia substituído? Já havia ido abordar Megamente naquela tarde mesmo? Quando ela, Rosane, estava trancada com matérias entediantes de jogadores contundidos e cachorros-quentes estragados? Não pode deixar de lançar um olhar frustrado por cima do ombro de Megamente.

-Eu...Fui rebaixada.

-Rebaixada? Como assim?

-Me colocaram em um posto inferior no jornal, eu...Estou lidando com esportes agora. Desculpe, Megamente, mas eu acho que não vou mais encontrá-lo enquanto trabalho.

Ele não era burro, do contrário, não estariam naqueles tempos. Bastou um rápido pensamento para encontrara a resposta, mas tinha medo de ver a confirmação e sofrer com aquilo.

-Isso tudo é...Por minha causa? – ele apertou a mão esquerda de Rosane com carinho.

A mulher sabia como ele a olharia se falasse a verdade e não queria vê-lo infeliz, não mais.

-Megamente – ela pôs suas mãos nos joelhos finos dele – Não é culpa sua. É só...Bom, as pessoas estão impressionadas com nós dois, só isso, digamos que somos pioneiros nesse tipo de relacionamento e...

-Não fuja da pergunta, por favor – interrompeu ele.

-Vai tudo dar certo, Megamente. Eu estou feliz, isso me basta – rápida, ela roubo-lhe um beijo gentil. – Então, nós vamos sair? Estou com um pouco de fome...

-Ahn, sim, claro! Tudo o que você quiser... – aturdido, ele a viu se levantar e partir.

Ela estava mentindo, uma criança podia ver. Magoado, ele se pôs a pensar friamente em como deixar o único amor da sua vida ao menos satisfeita com o relacionamento.

* * *

**N.A.: Nossa! Já tem gente lendo! Fiquei tão feliz! Gostaram da dupla tanto quanto eu? Eles são perfeitos!**

**Bom, se quiserem deixar um recado, cliquem em Reviews aqui em baixo ;)**

**Bjão  
**


	3. Chapter 3: O segundo 1º encontro

_O_uvindo música alta, os dois estavam no carro de Megamente tendo Criado como motorista, absorto demais na letra e estrada para prestar atenção no mestre e na garota.

-Então, Rosane, onde quer ir? Podemos comemorar sua promoção!

-Ora, eu não vejo isso como uma...

-Eu sim. Quer comida italiana? Chinesa?

Como ficar triste quando aqueles olhos verdes sorriam da mesma maneira que sua boca azul? Rosane riu, encostando a cabeça no ombro magro do sujeito: podia vestir roupas de pessoas comuns dessa vez, ao invés de couro, mas continuava sendo azul e com um cabeção. E isso não importava.

-Onde você quiser. – estava apaixonada, tornava mais fácil ver através da capa que aquele livro era. A aparência não a incomodava em absoluto...Bom, talvez no fundo de seu coração, onde uma duvidava que ela continha com todas as suas forças.

Satisfeito, Megamente passou o braço por cima dos ombros da mulher, a puxando para mais perto. Ele a amava, isso era certo, e não havia nada que pudesse mudar aquilo, não importava o que as pessoas dissessem. Apenas se preocupava por Rosane: ele estava acostumado a publicidade negativa, mas e quanto a ela? Pelo que vira quando chegou a seu esconderijo, diria que não, a mulher ainda sofreria muito e isso o preocupava.

-Criado!

-Sim, Sr! – o peixe responde no banco da frente.

-Para o restaurante de comida Japonesa mais próximo. Um descente, dessa vez.

-Sim, Sr.!

-E só nos incomode quando chegarmos – com um simples aperto de botão, um vidro negro subiu entre o banco dianteiro e traseiro, deixando o alien e a terráquea a sós.

-Algo em mente? – Rosane sorriu, afastando-se para vê-lo melhor.

-Só tenho uma coisa em mente. Sempre – ele sorriu malandramente antes de inclinar-se e beijá-la.

Algumas pessoas nascem sabendo as coisas. Rosane já tinha prática com aquele gesto, afinal era uma mulher atraente, e Megamente...Bom, ele já havia fantasiado aquele momento por diversas vezes, e talvez seus pensamentos fossem tão freqüentes e sólidos que ele acabara por ganhar uma estranha experiência nesse tipo de coisa. A jovem tinha que aceitar que ele beijava bem, movia os lábios sobre os seus com uma certa pressa contida, ainda tímido com aquele tipo de carinho e ainda sorrindo toda vez que suas bocas se encontravam. As mãos dele hesitavam, como se não soubessem para onde ir: rosto, ombros, cintura...

-Você melhorou nos movimentos – riu ela, passando as unhas pela nuca do ex-vilão.

-Agora tenho com quem praticar... – ele voltou a beijá-la com gentileza.

-Já era hora, não é, Sr.?

Megamente saltou no banco junto com Rosane. Criado sorria no espelhinho para eles.

-Chegamos, Sr.. – anunciou ele antes que seu mestre pudesse começar a reclamar.

O lugar era adorável, a construção tinha mesmo um estilo japonês, com o telhado com entalhes de dragões orientais e tudo na base das cores douradas e vermelhas. Podiam ver as pessoas comendo calmamente lá dentro, nada muito alvoroçado ou cheio, mas com certeza elegante.

-Me surpreendeu, Criado – Megamente arregalou os olhos, se esquecendo que estava zangado com o ciborgue.

-Obrigado, Sr..

O alien saiu do carro, dando a volta no veículo para abrir a porta para Rosane. Quando a mulher pôs o corpo para fora, foi uma mão humana que a recebeu, e o sorriso de Bernard a deixou surpresa.

-O que está fazendo? – ainda chocada, deixou-se guiar até a entrada do restaurante.

-Ora, sempre saímos desse jeito. – ele riu, cumprimentando o garçom que os guiou até uma mesa vaga próxima a janela. – E depois, sei que você fica mais a vontade quando estou assim. – ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Foi até o outro lado da mesa e sentou-se com elegância – Não negue, Senhorita Rocha – podia estar sorrindo, mas havia dor em seus olhos, como se a não aceitação eterna da parceira o machucasse profundamente em silêncio.

-Não precisa fazer isso, Megamente – sua mão bem cuidada deslizou até o relógio em seu braço esquerdo.

Ele recuou, lançando um olhar indagador para a mulher na sua frente.

-Não, Rosane. _Você_ não precisa fazer isso. Eu não sou burro, sei como se sente! – seu sussurro saiu ríspido, mas chamou a atenção das pessoas que jantavam próximas ao casal – Rose – ele a chamou pelo apelido em um tom mais baixo – Por favor, não se sacrifique. Eu sempre fiz esse papel: Bernard, se lembra? Não me incomodo em estar dessa maneira em público, não morro de amores pelos olhares que caem em meu cabeção azul e não quero expô-la, então, que tal tomarmos um saquê enquanto jantamos?

Rosane abaixou o olhar e fechou a cara: era a primeira vez que saiam sabendo quem o outro era de verdade e estavam discutindo. O primeiro encontro oficial com Megamente e apenas brigavam? Aquilo a atingia, ainda mais em um dia feito aqueles.

-Rosane... – ela a chamou.

Como a mulher não o atendeu, Bernard levou a cadeira até estar lado a lado com ela, perto o suficiente para tocá-la. Com um suspiro cansado, pôs o braço em torno de seus ombros com gentileza.

-Eu quero muito protegê-la. Sei que é fácil tira-la daquilo que ama, eu sei, já fiz isso várias vezes...! – ela não pode conter um sorriso – E faço isso porque me importo com você, acredite, com todos os relacionamentos que tive, nunca me senti assim antes. Rosane, não quero vê-la triste, e muito menos se sacrificando, eu sou o cara acostumado a tomar as surras! E você...É aquela por quem todos lutam. – com a mão livre, a tocou no rosto com receio, temendo ser rejeitado – Fico com medo de perde-la por não agüentar ser vista comigo, por descobrir que sou um chato azul com uma cabeça que exige bonés feitos por encomenda.

Rosane riu, de má vontade, mas riu. Beijou os lábios de um outro homem que não o seu e apertou sua mão contra a dele.

-Eu sei disso, Megamente, mas...Não quero que pense que me importo com sua aparência. Eu não ligo. E também não me importo com o que os jornais e pessoas dizem...

-Não se esqueça da internet.

-Sim, também! Megamente, por favor, não vamos discutir hoje, estou realmente cansada para qualquer conflito. Pronto, a bebida chegou... – um garçom de evidente origem oriental os serviu da maneira tradicional, deixando um pouco da bebida escorrer até a base do copo.

-A nós – ele ergueu sua bebida em direção a ela.

-A nós – o líquido escorreu deliciosamente por seus organismos.

E pensar que há dois dias brindavam cheios de segredos. Que Rosane o odiava por dentro, assim como todo o resto da cidade. Agora ele podia tocá-la sem mentir, beijá-la sempre que quisesse, abraçá-la, vê-la dormir sem parecer um maníaco.

-Hum...Rosane? – ela riu: a última vez que ele a chamou daquele jeito depois de um brinde, ela havia descoberto que se tratava do maior vilão da história – Eu...Queria perguntar uma coisa...- seus dedos tamborilavam no tampo da mesa – Eu não sou um especialista no assunto, mas...Pelo que vi na televisão, quando duas pessoas começam um relacionamento...Bom, passam a morar juntos. Então – a esse ponto, ele suava em grande quantidade – Então eu...Não estou dizendo para você ter pressa, não precisa nem responder agora, mas...

O dedo de Rosane tapou seus lábios azuis. Ninguém dava atenção para os dois, pareciam não reconhecer quem eram, e por isso a mulher ficava grata. Gostou do olhar surpreso dele, que deixava aquele rosto humano mais lunático.

-Eu entendo, mas você não pode acreditar em tudo que vê na TV, Megamente. Olha, eu gosto do meu espaço, e você tem o seu, não que eu não queira morar com você, apenas penso que está cedo pra isso e você não tem uma estrutura para me receber no esconderijo...

Ele deu um sorriso torto, rompendo o contato com Rosane: estava sem graça por ter passado pelo ridículo daquele jeito: Claro que o mundo real não era igual a TV, ele deveria saber daquilo, mas durante muitos anos a programação televisiva era seu único mapa para a vida real.

-Está bem, desculpe se fui bobo – ele deu os ombros, olhando fixamente para seu corpo.

-Não foi bobo. Foi gentil em perguntar. Agora, vamos pedir?

* * *

**N.A.: HEY, GUYS! WHAT'S UP? Então, estão gostando? Fiquei de excelente humor quando vi que o pessoal lá de fora também tá lendo! Sinal de que não está tão ruim, né?**

**Bom, agradecimentos para xXxChipperxXx e ao Jhonny pelas reviews: O diabo está nos detalhes ;)**

**Bjão  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Mudança de planos

_E_stavam no apartamento dela, outrora cheio de reportagens sobre Metroman e cópias dos planos de Megamente, agora parecendo vazio sem os papéis espalhados e material de pesquisa. O ex-vilão se lembrava da primeira vez em que entrara ali: precisava de ajuda e ela não lhe negou, mesmo a noite anterior tendo sido extremamente desagradável para ambos. Agora entravam juntos, com Criado aguardando lá embaixo em um carro temporariamente invisível e o alien sem usar efeitos holográficos.

-Obrigada pela noite, Megamente – Rosane sentou-se na cama, retirando os sapatos pretos e sorrindo para ele – Foi divertida.

-Queria ter podido fazer mais. – ele franziu o cenho ao ver a decoração simples do lugar – Compensá-la pela manhã no trabalho.

-Oh, está tudo bem. – massageando os dedos doloridos, a mulher ficou a observá-lo em seu quarto: combinava com a paisagem –Tenho um jogo para assistir: Metroboys contra a cidade vizinha, não parece muito bom, perdemos em todas as temporadas, mas é meu trabalho... Amanhã as coisas vão melhorar, tenho certeza.

Ele suspirou, lançando para Rosane um olhar solidário: queria acreditar nas palavras dela, mas quantas vezes ele não dissera aquilo para si mesmo e no final, errara? Não, quando se tratava do mundo dele, geralmente a tendência era piorar.

-Bom...Boa noite, Srta. Rocha. Uma boa noite de sono para você... – ele acenou com a cabeça quando recuou para a porta.

-Não! Espere, Megamente...

Surpreso, ele parou com um passo para fora do quarto: seus olhos verdes continham duvida e suas mãos suavam. A visão de Rosane na cama, o rosto corado por causa da bebida o deixava imune a qualquer coisa: sua mente estava vazia.

-Eu...- ela parecia sem jeito – Vou pensar sobre a sua proposta. – foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu.

Lentamente, um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto azul enquanto seu peito subia e descia rápido por conta da emoção: te-la morando com ele! Megamente quis abraçá-la, gostava daquilo, fora o primeiro gesto de carinho que tiveram e o melhor em suas memórias. Mas suspirou feito um bobo apaixonado antes de falar com a voz suave.

-Fico feliz, Srta. Rocha – sussurrou, os ombros relaxados.

Vendo que ela havia concluído seu pedido, não viu outro caminho se não o da saída. Mudou sua aparência para a de Bernard quando atingiu o corredor: caso encontrasse algum vizinho, o que ocorreu no elevador. Desceram em silêncio, ele ainda sorrindo, os pensamentos bem longe dali, mais especificamente na cobertura do prédio. Mal notou quando já estava sentado em seu carro, ao lado de Criado.

-Parece estar de ótimo humor, Sr. – o peixe comentou, arrancando com o veículo.

Acabando com a ilusão holográfica, apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo encostado na janela aberta.

-Você não faz ideia. Ah, Criado, eu estou a_vaixonado_!

-"Apaixonado", Sr.

-Isso! Criado, ela é tão meiga, e linda, e inteligente...

Criado revirou os olhos, sorrindo: já ouvira aquele discurso vindo de seu mestre antes, mas era bom vê-lo daquele jeito: ele já desconfiava que Megamente morria de amores pela Srta. Rocha, não se seqüestrava sempre a mesma pessoa duas vezes a cada semana por motivo nenhum, contudo, na época, não via como o mestre arranjaria tempo para se envolver com alguém.

-E tem planos sérios para vocês dois?

Megamente parou com seu monólogo sobre as qualidades de sua mulher perfeita.

-O que quer dizer? – havia duvida em seu olhar.

-Ora, o senhor sabe: é um relacionamento sério ou apenas uma noite de diversão?

-Você fala como se eu fosse esse tipo de homem...

Claro que não: que outra criatura naquele planeta lhe daria atenção, amor, carinho? Não, só havia Rosane e sempre seria apenas ela.

Megamente se recostou: que chances tinha? Ela, uma voluptuosa terráquea, bonita, inteligente, carismática, vários homens deveriam olhar e se interessar por uma mulher daquelas, homens esbeltos, com a pele bem cuidado, de cabelos loiro, olhos claros e corpo definido. A lembrança da aparência de Bernard o fazia sofrer: ele estava longe de se parecer com aquela imagem, e Rosane havia se apaixonado por aquele cara, o conteúdo podia ser basicamente, mas a embalagem agora era estranha e muito diferente. Ficava em duvida sobre seus sentimentos: será que a paixão doía para ambos os lados?

-Criado!

-Sim, Sr.

-Ligue para a melhor decoradora da cidade. Ainda temos uma boa reserva de dinheiro, não temos?

-Tudo que saqueamos ao longo dos anos mais a quantia dada pelo prefeito por derrotar Titan.

-Ótimo. Vamos reformar o laboratório.

O peixe sorria, dirigindo a uma velocidade aceita pelo departamento de transito.

-Era só dizer que tinha planos sérios.

_-Vamos saudar o time da cidade: MetroooooooBoys!_

Primeiro dia de jogo, Rosane tinha estudado as regras e a história da equipe e, com sinceridade, sabia que a partida seria entediante, longa e exigiria muito de sua capacidades para que no jornal parecesse algo animador. Ela havia ficado no camarote, pelo menos isso ainda estava dentro de seus privilégios, a cabeça voltada ainda na proposta de Megamente quando Brian, o novo cameraman que não agia feito um psicopata apaixonado, a chamou.

-Vou pegar a fita do jogo e colocar os melhores lances no final. Vou dar quinze minutos no final do segundo tempo pra você escrever o texto e gravarmos, está bem? – era jovem, tinha os cabelos negros e olhos castanho.

-Está bem... – ela murmurou, recebendo um bloquinho de folhas e um lápis de Brian.

Olhou para os homens lá embaixo se aquecendo: o time de sua cidade sempre fora um fracasso, podia-se ver quando tentavam alongar o corpo e caiam de cara no chão.

Rosane suspirou: Miriam deveria estar se divertindo filmando seu namorado salvar a cidade em algum lugar.

-CARAMBA, ROSANE! – Brian passou voando por ela, a câmera em punho, virada para o céu.

O sol sumia por debaixo de um dirigível azul. As pessoas se levantaram, apontando e gritando: pipocas foram para o chão, latinhas de refrigerante viraram, salsichas de cachorros-quentes escorregaram pelo pão, acertando a camisa de torcedores enquanto da aeronave saia um jato menor, negro e reluzente. A máquina circulou o estádio, liberando fumaça, até formar um longo M no céu.

-Megamente! – Rosane sorriu.

O jato então continuou com o vôo rasante: Oh, ele não conseguia ser discreto mesmo...As pessoas aplaudiram, saudando o herói da cidade enquanto ele pousava sobre o camarote de um jeito nada suave, fazendo tudo ali dentro sacolejar. Do dirigível, na lateral do balão, uma imagem digital de Criado se formou, acenando enquanto sorria e continuava a dirigir a aeronave. O filme mudou, focando Megamente, que saia do jato de um jeito atrapalhado quando a capa ficou presa no interior da máquina. Rosane só fazia rir, sabendo exatamente o que diria em meio ao filme que Brian capturava.

* * *

**N.A.: Ah, que bom que estão gostando! Mesmo! Valeu ai Jhonny, pelos comentário e a Loloka também! Obrigada^^**

**Bom, gente, e´isso...Qualquer sugestão, podem deixar por meio de Reviews^^**

**Bjão  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Olhar

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele mal havia pisado dentro do camarote que foi rodeado por repórteres, flashes e câmeras. Só depois de driblar cada aparelho eletrônico e jornalista curioso, ele se juntou a Rosane, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços longos. – Você detesta esportes!

-Quem disse que eu vim ver o jogo? – quando ele fez menção de beijá-la, a mulher se afastou, ajeitando a roupa.

-Estou de serviço...Megamente – corou quando viu o olhar indagador dele.

-Ah, sim! Temos que ser formais. Senhorita Rocha, como vai? – ele estendeu a mão enluvada para Rosane e a apertou fervorosamente.

-Não exagere...

Brian o filmava de perto, tinha um ótimo material ali. Capturou o ex-vilão acenar para as pessoas lá fora, que responderam em uma cor azul quando colocavam as máscaras de Megamente. O cara tinha carisma, o câmera teve de admitir, e era fotogênico, sabia colocar expressões no rosto e a roupa lhe caia bem.

-Então, qual é o jogo? O que tem que destruir? – Megamente pegou a cadeira mais a frente, inclinando-se sobre o vidro do camarote, louco para ver os jogadores em ação.

Ah, ele não fazia ideia do que estava vendo: assistir um combate de arremesso de queijo ou uma corrida no campo de basebol arrancaria o mesmo tipo de emoção do cara azul. Rosane ficou ao seu lado, com Brian, que revisava o material coletado: queria ver Megamente torcer!

Depois de quinze minuto, haviam ótimas cenas do sujeito dormindo. Ele como quase todos os outros, aquilo estava um tédio só: o time da cidade parecia incapaz de simplesmente arremessar a bola ou segurar o bastão de um jeito decente. Rosane não podia se dar ao luxo de tirar um cochilo, tinha que assistir o jogo, o que era pior do que ver o cabelo de Megamente crescer.

-Está ocupado?

-Não, fique a vontade – a mulher se arrependeu por não ter olhado o locutora da pergunta: Miriam sentava-se ao lado do ex-vilão, o microfone em mão, o cabelo preso par traz e um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Vai ser muito difícil fazer uma matéria com esse lixo – comentou, indicando o jogo com a cabeça.

-Seria se a reportagem fosse sobre você... – Rosane deu os ombros, voltando a olhar o estádio. O balão dirigido por Criado ainda sobrevoava o campo. - O que está fazendo na minha área?

Miriam mordeu o lábio inferior de raiva quando houve a pausa do jogo, com música alta soando pelas caixas de som. Aquilo foi o suficiente para acordar Megamente: se tinha uma coisa que ele gostava no planeta Terra era o som que os humanos conseguia criar!

-Vamos dançar, Rosane? – havia excitação em seu rosto iluminado. Lá em cima, Criado fazia vídeos aparecerem na lateral do balão, acompanhando a música: captava cenas da própria platéia, beijos, pessoas dançando, acenando...

-Não posso, Azul, estou trabalhando. – ela ignorou completamente Miriam quando a expressão no rosto dele murchou.

Então ambos estavam com os corpos estampados há 2 mil metros do chão, vinte vezes maiores. Rosane corou até a raiz dos cabelos: Ora, ela estava de serviço, como Criado podia esperar que ela fizesse alguma coisa.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Pode pelos menos beijar minha bochecha? Igual a última vez em que saímos no jornal... – Seu olhar era tão suplicante e ansioso que ela não viu como negar um pedido simples como aquele.

Inclinou-se sobre a cadeira, mirando a pele azul, quando ele voltou seu rosto para o dela no último instante, roubando-lhe um beijo. Rápido, simples, inocente, como se fossem duas crianças. Rosane tampou a boca como se tivesse feito algo errado diante de um ex-vilão que sorria, satisfeito, enquanto beijava as costas de sua mão e a platéia deixava uma exclamação boba escapar em um grande "Awn..." pelo estádio.

Mas nem todos o fizeram.

No primeiro beijo em público, Megamente aparecendo do jeito que realmente era, a resposta das pessoas ao gesto não fora nada positiva. Tudo bem, na época podia se tratar de um vilão, mas ainda assim, mesmo sendo um herói agora, muitos ainda tinham preconceito, repulsa por uma humana com um alien. E Miriam viu aquilo. Viu como ainda havia bom senso entre as pessoas para não aceitarem aquilo de maneira tão tranqüila.

-Vou matá-lo quando chegarmos em casa – a repórter resmungou pelo canto do lábio enquanto acenava para Criado.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça: Havia ouvido direito?

-Em casa? Quer dizer eu...Aceitou minha proposta? Vai...Vai se mudar pro esconderijo? – o jogo havia recomeçado e ele não queria saber se aqueles homens explodissem: Tinha sua atenção completa em Rosane.

-Não. – foi lindo ver seu sorriso encolher até sumir. Suas sobrancelhas irem de erguidas para franzidas e seus olhos verdes brilharem. – Estou brincando, eu vou sim. Minhas coisas estão na van da empresa.

O pulo dele só não foi mais chamativo porque no mesmo instante o time de Metrocity marcou um ponto! Pela primeira vez em meses de jogos! O camarote explodiu em gritos, Brian flagrou a bola indo pelos ares, a população urrando em êxtase e Megamente erguendo sua chefa pela cintura e a abraçando com força em seguida: a imagem era ótima!

Miriam não comemorou, estava ocupada demais pensando, enquanto via o corpo do alien envolvendo o da rival: interessante. Muito interessante.

-Oh, Rosane, eu...- ele encostou sua testa gigantesca na dela – Eu tenho uma surpresa.

-Sei...

Só depois de celebrarem a primeira vitória da cidade, gravarem a matéria onde Rosane tinha uma exclusiva com o próprio namorado e sair em grande estilo por um jato do estádio, ela descobriu do que tratava: Megamente havia reformado completamente o esconderijo, era como uma versão maior do apartamento da repórter. O mesmo papel de parede, mesmo estilo de móveis, um estúdio para Rosane trabalhar em paz, ele até havia dado uma passado na casa da mulher e seqüestrado seu guarda roupa até sua casa. A repórter olhava para tudo, maravilhada, sem acreditar em seus próprios olhos: o que era tudo aquilo? Se a mudança demonstrava o quanto de sentimento Megamente tinha em relação a ela, era muito, muito mais do que a própria Rosane poderia esperar. Rodou no centro do esconderijo de braços abertos com a bolsa cheia de roupas suas largadas em um canto.

O alien a observava: ficava contente por ter conseguido agradá-la. Tudo bem que a reforma fora em cima da hora, mas graças a sua memória fotográfica, conseguira incluir todos os detalhes dos quais se lembrava da casa da mulher. Ele a tomou pela mão depois de algum tempo, enquanto Criado levava a bolsa de Rosane para cima.

-Gostou? – perguntou, com toda a humildade que possuía.

-Sim. Ah, sim! – ela o apertou entre os braços, sorrindo de um jeito que fazia suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas – Megamente, isso é...! É inacreditável!

-Como você...

Ele havia ficado com tanto medo de não ser um agrado a altura que caprichara bastante. Sabia que tinha acertado o ponto quando ela o beijou, o abraçando em seguida.

-Obrigada, Azul... – segurou seu rosto magro entre as mãos delicadas.

Sem jeito, ele sorriu.

* * *

**N.A.: E entãããããoooo? Gostaram? O próximo capítulo é muito, muito fofo, já tá pronto, mas vou segurar um pouco para dar uns retoques. Ai, gente, eu amo esses dois mesmo!**

**Bom, quero agradecer a Nica-Angel pelo comentário E sugestão (Obrigada mesmo;)...E pode deixar, já tenho uma trama armada, você tem uma ótima intuição) e Fran! (Parece "Fraa" do final Fantasy XII, mas isso não vem ao caso XD)**

**Bjão, gente**


	6. Chapter 6:Sinceridade

_El_a se encaixou com a nova casa como se sempre tivesse pertencido a aquela lugar: não errava os cômodos com frequencia e ficou satisfeita ao dividir o sofá com o namorado extraterrestre enquanto se cobriam com uma coberta e assistiam outro filme de espionagem. Mas Rosane hesitava pelo tempo que chegava: o tempo em que a televisão seria desligada e a hora de dormir chegaria. Teve seu corpo guiado pelas escadas até o quarto no segundo andar, tão semelhante ao seu que ela não pode deixar de se perguntar se não havia voltado até o apartamento.

Sentou-se no colchão, alisando as cobertas, quando viu aqueles olhos verdes intensos mirando seu rosto.

-Bom, eu vou indo. Fique a vontade e qualquer coisa, não hesite em pedir. Criado estará acordado a noite inteira. Boa noite. – a cabeça azul dele acabara de sumir pela porta quando ela o chamou.

-Megamente! – Rosane estendeu a mão até a porta como se pudesse alcançá-lo e impedi-lo de partir.

Seu rosto mais uma vez apareceu pela brecha da porta, o olhar confuso: o que ela já poderia querer?

-Você comprou a cama para não dormir nela? – a mulher não fazia idéia do que estava saindo pela sua boca, em sua cabeça, sabia o que aquilo representava, mas suas emoções pareciam se recusar com teimosia a ver o resultado final.

-Bom, você acabou de se mudar, imagino que queira seu espaço, e... – suas bochechas mudaram de azul para vermelhas: era claro que os pensamentos dele estavam voltados para o mesmo lugar que os dela. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos manter o contato visual!

-Não, olha... – Rosane cruzou as pernas por sobre o colchão – Vai dormir aonde: No sofá? – ela teria rido, se a expressão dele não dissesse "em que outro lugar seria?" – Vamos, tem espaço o suficiente aqui para nós dois...

Ora! Ela era uma mulher crescida, ele, pelos padrões humanos, era um organismo adulto. Ambos tinham um relacionamento, então onde estava o crime naquele ato? Por que parecia tão errado? Rosane manteve o sorriso enquanto na sua cabeça jurava para si mesma que se tratava de uma ocasião inocente, que nada aconteceria. E ele, bom, parecia comovido demais com o convite para dizer qualquer coisa.

E então ela percebeu porque ele só colocava a cabeça para dentro do quarto: seu pijama parecia ridículo ao ponto de vista de qualquer um. Feito de lã e com vários pequenos sinais de aviso de perigo, parecia ter sido feito para uma criança alta. Sem jeito, ele deslizou o outro pé para dentro do quarto, tentando não olhar para a expressão da mulher.

-Você...Tem certeza? – ele coçou a cabeça, ainda sem fitá-la.

-Absoluta... – sua voz saiu gentil: não o achava um imbecil o achava gentil, atrapalhado e até mesmo ingênuo. Podia ser alguém extremamente inteligente, mas quando posto no mundo lá fora, não passava de uma criança.

Rosane teria economizado mais tempo se o tivesse socado para cair da cama do que espera-lo sentar por conta própria, ela tinha certeza. E o sujeito ainda havia sentado na ponta mais distante da cama. Cruzando as mãos por sobre os joelhos, ele suspirou, fingindo estar a vontade.

-Bom, boa noite – ele lançou-lhe um sorriso que fingia mal uma felicidade incontida.

-Megamente... – ela chamou.

Hesitante, o alien voltou-se para ela com receio, e engoliu em seco ao vê-la dar um meio sorriso e alisar o pedaço do colchão bem ao seu lado. Oh, aquilo era demais para ele, o jeito como ela franzia as sobrancelhas, suas curvas...Tremulo, ele foi se arrastando até ficar lado a lado com Rosane, perto o suficiente para que ela o tocasse.

Ficaram em silêncios por algum tempo, a repórter fazendo muita força para não rir com a expressão do outro: pânico e vergonha.

-Não vai deitar? Ou a sua raça costuma a dormir sentada, tensa...?-

-Não, eu...Só estou me preparando...

Com o corpo sacudindo, os quadris foram escorregando pela cama até finalmente a cabeça encostar no colchão. E as pernas e braços colados ao corpo. Revirando os olhos, sem poder deixar de sorrir, Rosane se curvou sobre ele apenas para ter o prazer de ver seus olhos se arregalarem como nunca, cheios de pânico, e seu corpo ficar ainda mais contraído do que antes. Então a mulher riu e deitou a cabeça sobre a barriga dele: não esperava que tivesse músculos ali, não naquela quantidade. Ele certa vez dissera que malhava, mas ela não levou fé naquilo, ou simplesmente não prestou atenção. Satisfeita, puxou o braço esquerdo dele debaixo de seu corpo e o colocou sobre seu busto, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, distraída.

-Obrigada por reformar o esconderijo só pra me fazer sentir em casa – disse ela, tentando ver o rosto dele.

-Ahn...Imagino...Digo, imagine! Não foi nada...Eu...-estou extremamente desconfortável com essa situação, foi o que ele pensou. Não fazia idéia que aquele lugar era tão quente: estava suando muito.

-Você sempre foi bom assim com palavras... – ela virou seu rosto em direção ao dele - ...ou é uma exclusividade que apenas Metroman tinha?

-Olha...Eu – ele soltou uma risada nervosa: esperava que Rosane não visse como seu pijama estava empadado por causa de seu nervosismo – Bom...Na verdade...

-Relaxa.

Se apoiando nos cotovelos, ele ergueu o tronco para poder vê-la melhor: a mão esquerda da mulher tocou seu rosto de imediato, tocando a pele azul sem repulsa, mas com extremo carinho, de um jeito que ele nunca fora tocado antes. Seu corpo relaxou de imediato, junto com um suspiro que escapou por entre seus lábios: Por que ter tanto medo, quando estava em segurança com ela? Megamente não tinha o que temer, Rosane o entendia melhor do que qualquer outro terráqueo, compreendia o que sentia e via seus conflitos, do contrário, ele não estaria apaixonado por ela. Seu olhar enterneceu diante do contato.

-Eu não mordo, Azul – ela lhe lançou uma piscadela – Você não precisa ficar apavorado.

-Eu? Apavorado? – agora ele parecia realmente indignado: mudança rápida de humor! - Você se esqueceu que está falando com a mente mais brilhante e diabólica do universo? – com aquele pijama, o discurso não tinha força e moral alguma – Eu, Megamente, o maior de todos, os vilões, com med... ? – a pergunta morreu no ar quando Rosane o beijou.

Ela era rápida, ele tinha de admitir, e seus lábios pequenos e bem desenhados o faziam querer jogar a timidez pela janela e fazer tudo aquilo que via os heróis da TV fazerem quando tinham as mocinhas em seus braços. Mas a insegurança de ser bom ou não em um ato daqueles o freava, mantendo seus movimentos no básico embora quisesse se testar para ver se sabia mais.

A apertou contra seu corpo, esperara anos para te-la naquele lugar, e uma vez feito, uma possessão se assomava em sua grande cabeça azul, exigindo mais do momento. E Rosane adorava aquilo: o desejo contra a inocência, a vontade contra o medo, as metades daquele alien que o impediam e o estimulavam. Seus lábios eram quentes, macios, o hálito inebriante, como o cara perfeito podia não pertencer ao planeta Terra? Ah, as ironias da vida.

-Não vai continuar com o discurso? – ela sussurrou, ainda roçando seus lábios nos dele.

-Não, não, não! Prefiro continuar com isso... – ele inclinou o rosto mais para frente, a fim de voltar a beijá-la.

Mas Rosane não deixou: Ah, quantas vezes ele não a usara? Ela ficando a sua mercê? Era a vez dele seguir as regras impostas por ela...

- Vamos dormir. Está tarde.

-São nove da noite. – ela havia posto os braços entre seus corpo, mantendo o rosto dele longe do seu...Bom, apenas o suficiente para provocá-lo.

-Então: Hora de criança dormir... – ela sussurrou, sabendo que aquilo o afetava.

-Não sou criança! – protestou ele, parecendo por um segundo se esquecer do que estava tentando fazer.

Rosane lançou um olhar indagador para seu pijama.

-Ora, isso é um traje altamente qualificado para qualquer situação: o tecido refrigera quando há calor e aquece quando o tempo está frio. Sem falar que é maleável e a cor combina com meus olhos! – a indignação voltara – nenhuma criança nesse planeta seria capaz de pensar em algo assim.

-Então não se trata de criança...? – seu sorriso denunciava seu objetivo, ele apenas não conseguiu reação para dete-la a tempo.

Rosane jogou seu corpo contra o dele, prensando-o contra o colchão enquanto sua boca tapava a de Megamente, impedindo qualquer protesto ou exclamação de surpresa. Seu olhar corria pelo rosto dela, perplexo , sem entender de onde vinha aquela vontade repentina, quando seu corpo explodiu em choque: Com os lábios entreabertos, a língua dela procurava a dele, que se negava a participar daquele ato. Megamente estava assustado: o que era aquilo? E por que, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava, seu corpo respondia ao impulso? Com o rosto tencionado, ele respondeu ao toque, aprofundando o beijo, perdido no que fazia.

Rosane foi paciente: deixou que o contato tímido aumentasse ao tempo dele. Não imaginava que o gosto fosse tão interessante, feito álcool, que vicia e a aquecia com o tempo. E a língua dele não era áspera, como a dos humanos, mas lisa, e mais flexível do que qualquer outra, ela teve de admitir.

-Você não faz idéia...De como é bom nisso – arfou, se afastando para contempla-lo.

Ele precisou respirar fundo várias vezes antes de conseguir falar novamente.

-Que bom que está ao seu agrado – ofegante, ele tornou a ergueu o tronco, abraçando a perna direita com um braço.

Seu olhar vagueou até ter oxigênio alimentando seu cérebro: Rosane o tinha nas mãos daquele jeito. Quando a olhou, a mulher já estava recuperada do momento, sorrindo, como se tivesse feito algo extremamente normal e tranqüilo, como calçar os sapatos.

-Cansado agora? – seu sorriso era provocador.

-Oh, deveras! – ele deixou o corpo cair para traz e a cabeça acertar o travesseiro – Planos malignos me custavam menos energia!

-Bom, eu não vou me contentar para sempre com esses gestos simples... – ela se deitou de costas para ele para esconder o riso ao ver a expressão perplexa no rosto azul.

-Simples? Isso se trata de alguma coisa básica? Procedimento padrão?

-Exatamente. – ela forçou o rosto contra o travesseiro: era difícil não gargalhar.

-Vocês, humanos, dariam excelentes baterias – resmungou, enfiando o corpo por debaixo da coberta.

Sorrindo, Rosane se voltou para Megamente, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e mão em seu peito. Por um segundo apenas, ele achou que ela já cobraria mais daquelas exigências que a pouco mencionara, mas Rosane apenas queria adormecer contra seu corpo. Franzindo o cenho, ele deixou o braço esquerdo envolver os ombros da mulher, acariciando a pele exposta.

-Eu te amo, Azul – ela murmurou, antes de se encolher mais contra ele.

Megamente não acreditou nos próprios ouvidos: Ela disse que o amava? Seu coração acelerou tanto que ele duvidou que a mulher conseguisse dormir com todo aquele barulho. Seu rosto esquentou, seus olhos ficaram arregalados e um sorriso idiota ficou estampado em seu rosto, ele tinha certeza, não precisava de espelho para confirmar. Feliz, sim, porque a sensação era essa, Megamente curvou o pescoço para beijar o topo da beça de Rosane.

-Eu também te amo, Rose – mas disso todos já sabiam.

* * *

**N.A.: EU SEEEEEIIIII! Levei pra sempre pra escrever, me perdoem, por favor! Mas não estou podenod muito entrar no computador =(((( Gente, hoje vai ser breve que ainda tem outras duas fics pra atualizar**

**Bjão  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Despertar

Por mais que duvidasse, Megamente acabou dormindo. Pensou que viraria a noite repassando cada movimento, cada palavra, cada sensação, e descobrira que a alegria era plena em seu peito e vida. Estava feliz, não queria mais nada além de manter a situação assim e ver Rosane tão completa feito ele. Mas caíra no sono por volta da meia noite, muito depois dela, que se sentia segura ali, junto ao seu peito, ouvindo seu coração martelando contra o peito e a respiração acelerada.

Sim, havia se declarado para ele antes de dormir, precisava fazer aquilo agora que tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Não fazia sentido conter-se. E pelo costume, acordou cedo, antes de Megamente, o que lhe deu o privilégio de observá-lo enquanto dormia: a boca entreaberta, os olhos se movendo irrequietos por sobre as pálpebras, o braço que não a deixara a noite inteira: sonhos agitados, Azul? Ela sorriu, deixando o dedo correr pela barba desenhada em seu queixo longo. Ele era bonito ao seu jeito, se não fosse pela enorme cabeça azul e a pele de cor primária e incomum, trataria-se de um homem bastante atraente, com sorriso cativante e olhos encantadores.

-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos.

Seu coração disparou ao vê-lo acordar: havia um sorriso em seus lábios que logo trataram de beijar a mão que a pouco tocava seu rosto.

-Bom dia. – disse ela, beijando-lhe o rosto.

-Bom dia – sua voz saiu suave e ainda sorria. Tanto por se recordar da noite anterior quanto por poder vê-la logo que abrisse os olhos.

-Então? Nós vamos descer e tomar café ou quer ir a...

-Não precisamos sair da cama agora. Ainda está cedo – sua mão direita acariciava o rosto de boneca de Rosane: sua pele era tão macia e corada. Ele gostava daquela diversidade de cores. – deixe que Criado cuida de tudo: foi para isso que ele nasceu.

-Coitado dele.

-Ele gosta, senhorita Rocha, de trabalhar para mim. É a sua função. A menos que você não queira ficar aqui comigo...

-Não seja bobo. Eu só estou com fome...

-Está bem – ele saltou da cama – O que quer comer?

Rosane o observou por algum tempo antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

-Faça-me uma surpresa.

Lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso, Megamente atravessou a porta e sumiu da vista da mulher.

E Rosane explodiu em um grito de alegria, deixando o corpo cair de encontro ao colchão: Oh estava feliz como nunca fora antes. Nem mesmo com Metroman vigiando a cidade! Tinha o namorado perfeito, o relacionamento fantástico, apenas seu emprego não era de todo o agrado, mas o que importava? Ele se esforçaria para aparecer e tornar seu mundo azul. Abraçou o travesseiro que passou a noite em contato com aquela cabeça azul gigante: cheirava bem, algo doce, mas não enjoativo, estava mais para viciante e necessário, como oxigênio. Ali tudo criava uma dependência: os panos macios dos lençóis, a vista para o mar. Ela se espreguiçou na cama, fechando os olhos e deixando a preguiça massagear o seu corpo.

Então sentiu um beijo em seu joelho.

Antes que pudesse se impedir, chutou o rosto de Megamente para longe.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Me desculpe! – levando as mãos até o rosto, Rosane se inclinou para fora da cama a tempo de ver o namorado nocauteado no chão – Você está bem?

-Você bate melhor do que o Metroman – sua mão foi até o maxilar que ele mexia de um lado para o outro. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta de dor. – Caramba, Rosane, que chute!

-Ah, me desculpe! Por favor! Você me deu um susto!

-Se chama carinho! Vou anotar para nunca mais beijá-la desprevenida, do contrário, você se torna agressiva – gemendo de dor, ele procurou apoio na cama e se sentou no colchão.

-Oh, me desculpe, azul... – com cuidado, Rosane virou o rosto dele para o dela, tentando ver os estragos: havia uma marca rocha no maxilar.

Sem graça por te-lo olhando para seu rosto de maneira tão infeliz, Rosane beijou o hematoma, e isso bastou para que ele fechasse os olhos.

-Onde? Eu machuquei aqui? – seus lábios tocaram o outro lado do rosto dele.

-Ah... – ele deixou um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios.

-Ou foi aqui... ?– outro beijo, dessa vez na ponta do queixo, sobre a barba negra.

-Um pouco mais em cima... – sussurrou, ficando cada vez mais ansioso: não se lembrava mais da dor.

-Aqui então... – ela o beijou no canto direito do lábio.

-Rosane, por favor – implorou, e se calou quando os lábios dela cobriram os seus.

Ele só teve tempo de enlaça-la pela cintura.

-Bom dia, Srta Rocha!

Criado irrompeu pela porta com um estrondo, pisando com seu pesado corpo de gorila feito de aço. Trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com o mesmo café da manhã que Rosane experimentara na primeira manhã após a vitória de Megamente.

-Acho que vou criar um chip de bom-senso em você, Criado, para parar de nos interromper.

A mulher nem ao menos deu atenção ao outro: estava feliz com a comida servida na cama. Pegou a bandeja com um sorriso, olhando a torrada em forma de peixe.

-Oh, maravilhoso como sempre. Obrigada, Criado. – ela apertou a mão mecânica do ciborgue com afeto.

O peixe ficou olhando para os dedos de metal, perplexo: nunca ninguém antes fizera aquilo com seu corpo, não que pudesse sentir, mas apenas o vislumbre do contato o fez sorrir de barbatana a barbatana.

-É um prazer, Srta. Rocha! – exclamou – Quer que traga chocolate quente para acompanhar?

-Não se incomode, estou satisfeita – ela pôs-se a comer a omelete com gosto.

-Não hesite em me chamar, estou aqui para servi-la – com uma reverencia, ele começou a recuar até a porta.

-E quanto a mim? – Megamente protestou.

-Tchau – com um olhar gelado, Criado se foi.

-Você o faz ficar teimoso – o alien voltou-se para um repórter que já concluía sua refeição com os últimos goles no suco. – Nossa, que apetite, senhorita Rocha!

-Desculpe, é que está ótimo – ela sorriu quando soluçou por beber rápido demais.

* * *

**N.A.: EU SEI QUE EU SUMIIII! MAS ESTOU FAZENDO VESTIBULAR, GENTE! TENHAM MISERICÓRDIA!**

**.**

**BJÃO  
**


End file.
